


Wake up!

by Galadriel34



Series: My Wallpapers [168]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Gift, M/M, Wallpaper, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Birthday witcyemerald!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emeralddawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeralddawn/gifts).



[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/Teen%20Wolf/wake%20up2_2.jpg.html)


End file.
